The 2002 FASEB summer research conference on Lymphocytes and Antibodies will be held on June 8-13, 2002 at Snowmass Village, Snowmass, Colorado. This will be an intensive meeting with a relatively small number of participants (less than 160) that will cover topics at the cutting edge of immunological research. This conference will cover areas in which major advances are underway that have direct implications for health and human disease. The structure of this meeting is one that fosters a highly interactive atmosphere, promoting maximal scientific exchange and discussion among the participants. Further, this conference aims to bring together immunologists from a diversity of backgrounds and locations. There are no competing conferences of a similar size and format for the months surrounding this conference. The program will include the following areas: 1. B Lymphocyte Function, Mark Schlissel, Discussion Leader 2. Lymphocyte Development, Rose Zamoyska, Discussion Leader 3. Homeostatic Control of Peripheral Lymphocyte Populations, Philippa Marrack, Discussion Leader 4. Anatomy of Immune Responses in Vivo, Leo Lefrancois, Discussion Leader 5. Lymphocyte Activation and Signaling, Leslie Berg, Discussion Leader 6. Immune Responses to Pathogens, Rafi Ahmed, Discussion Leader 7. Tolerance and Autoimmunity, Pam Ohashi, Discussion Leader 8. Innate Immunity, David Raulet, Dlscussion Leader 9. Dendritic Cells, Ken Shortman, Discussion Leader